Le Passage
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: Fanfiction Terminée! Doggett et Reyes ont prit un jour de congé. Malheureusement, quelqu’un va venir interrompre leur journée et les entraîner dans l’Illinois dans une étrange grotte dans laquelle il est facile de se perdre et de s’attirer des ennuis.


**Titre :** Le Passage

**Auteur **: LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de X-Files ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Chris Carter. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir j'adore écrire des histoires. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé :**Doggett et Reyes ont prit un jour de congé pour s'installer et faire du rangement dans leur bureau. Malheureusement, quelqu'un va venir interrompre leur journée et les entraîner dans l'Illinois dans une étrange grotte sombre dans laquelle il est facile de se perdre et de s'attirer des ennuis. Surtout que cette grotte est loin d'être comme les autres…

**Note : **J'avais écris des épisodes de la série X-Files pour une saison virtuelle sur le Web, mais le site a fermé ses portes alors je publie mes histoires ailleurs. Les personnages de Boal et Pearson sont respectivement un analyste médecin légiste et la nouvelle directrice du bureau du FBI à la Nouvelle-Orléans oủ les agents Doggett et Reyes enquêtent.

Il n'y a pas que la pierre dans les profondeurs de la terre…

Grotte Inconnue, Galena, Illinois 10:56 PM

C'était l'orage ce soir-là et on pouvait entendre le vent gronder dehors. Il se demandait encore comment elle avait réussi à le convaincre de la conduire dans cette grotte caverneuse. Sûrement parce que ça faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'elle insistait et qu'il avait trop bon cœur pour refuser. Il était donc venu avec elle jusque dans la caverne et en chemin, elle lui avait racontée l'histoire de la grotte.

« Il y a bien des années, cette grotte appartenait à une compagnie minière qui exploitait le plomb de la région. Tout se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'y passer d'étranges choses. Quelques ouvriers furent tués par quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui est aujourd'hui aussi inconnu et inexpliqué que dans le passé. Les travailleurs rapportèrent qu'ils avaient vu des flammes apparaîtrent et disparaîtrent subitement à l'entrée de la mine à plusieurs reprises ainsi qu'un bruit de clochettes dans l'air. Un des ouvriers avait même tué de sang froid un autre homme qui travaillait avec lui depuis des années, avant de se suicider. La panique s'empara alors des hommes et l'exploitation cessa au bout de quelques temps. Aujourd'hui, les gens de la région évitent d'en parler et préfèrent continuer à vivre comme si rien de tout cela c'était passé ».

Ce récit était incroyable, mais il était tout de même parvenu à le faire frissonner, bien qu'il remit la faute sur la température froide qu'il faisait. Ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée de la grotte en fin d'après-midi et c'était maintenant le soir.

Il se trouvait toujours dans la grotte avec elle. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs partie explorer un tunnel tandis qu'il attendait, assit sur un rocher, éclairant la sombre caverne et regrettant d'avoir un si bon cœur. Quelques minutes passèrent puis il commença à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait entendu de bruit ou de voix.

« On devrait rentrer maintenant ». Lança-t-il

Seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant et il appela à nouveau mais sans aucun résultat.

Avec ce silence qui se faisait de plus en plus effrayant, la peur s'empara de son esprit. Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le tunnel pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle réapparue devant lui. Il sursauta.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ».

Elle le regarda sans dire un mot.

« On devrait partir, il n'y a rien ici sauf de la terre et de la roche ». Lui dit-il en soupirant.

« Abandonner! »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je dis simplement qu'il est tard et que nous sommes venus ici pour rien car il n'y a absolument rien à découvrir. Nous devrions rentrer, cet endroit n'a aucun lien avec ce qui nous préoccupe pour l'instant ».

Soudainement, elle se mit à le fixer dans les yeux d'une façon plutôt étrange. Il plissa le front.

« Quoi? »

C'est à cet instant qu'elle le saisit par le cou et le souleva du sol en le serrant par la gorge par la force d'une seule main. Ses yeux étaient remplis de fureur. Elle le projeta contre une paroi et la lampe qu'il tenait entre ses doigts lui glissa des mains. Le feu prit et s'étendit rapidement à cause de l'huile qui s'échappa de la lampe. Il se remit sur pieds et couru vers la sortie le plus rapidement que ses jambes, dont une blessée, le lui permettaient. Quant à elle, elle resta immobile dans les flammes,

« Mulder et Scully n'auraient pas abandonnés ». Se dit-elle pour elle-même.

GÉNÉRIQUE   
Le jour suivant Siège du FBI, Nouvelle-Orléans 8:03 AM

Doggett et Reyes avaient prit leur journée pour classer leurs dossiers et aménager leur bureau. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient arrivés et ils n'avaient jamais réellement eu le temps de s'installer. À cet instant, Reyes posa un store au dessus de la fenêtre et elle en profita pour regarder dehors. Il y avait un épais brouillard qui flottait dans l'air. Décidément, ils avaient bien choisi leur jour pour prendre congé. En descendant de la chaise sur laquelle elle était montée afin d'accrocher une tenture, son regard se posa sur Doggett. Celui-ci était assit sur le sol en train d'essayer de classer tous les dossiers du département que Pearson leur avait assigné. Reyes pensa un moment que la journée ne pouvait être plus agréable; rester à l'intérieur quand le temps dehors est horrible, faire un peu de "décoration", ranger tranquillement le bureau et commander du chinois à l'heure du lunch en compagnie de Doggett. En plus de ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de porter leurs uniformes puisqu'ils n'avaient pas à sortir pour des raisons officielles. C'était une permission spéciale qu'ils avaient reçue de la part de leur patronne. Reyes était donc arrivée au bureau en jeans avec un pull-over violet et quant à Doggett, il avait aussi opté pour des jeans ainsi qu'un chandail à manches longues blanc par-dessus un t-shirt marine.

Il faisait froid ces derniers temps. C'était le printemps et comme le disait le proverbe; « en avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil ». Et si quelqu'un ne se découvrait pas d'un fil en avril c'était bien Reyes. Biensûr, ils étaient au début du mois de mai, mais pourtant cette journée avait l'apparence d'un triste jour d'avril. De toute façon, depuis que Reyes avait attrapée une sinusite il y a de ça quatre ans, elle se couvrait toujours. Elle se rappela ces trois semaines insupportables à se bourrer de médicaments, quel enfer. Tout à coup, quelqu'un fit irruption dans le bureau, tirant Reyes de ses pensées.

« Vous êtes les agents Doggett et Reyes n'est-ce pas! »

Doggett se leva pour faire face à l'interlocuteur. C'était un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, début trentaine tout au plus. Il avait l'air un peu stressé.

« Oui, c'est nous ». Affirma Reyes en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

« Vous devez m'aider! Je suis Gabe Rotter. Vous connaissez sans doute ma petite amie, Leyla Harrison! »

Doggett et Reyes se regardèrent un moment puis ils acquiescèrent.

« Elle a disparue! Elle est perdue! Je ne sais pas quoi faire! »

« Un instant, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Calmez-vous un moment ». Dit Doggett en prenant les choses en mains.

Gabe respira profondément en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pendant que Reyes lui apporta un verre d'eau glacée. Les trois jeunes gens s'assiérent et Doggett reprit la parole.

« Maintenant, dites-nous ce qui s'est passé ».

« Leyla travaillait sur une affaire d'homicide à Galena, dans l'Illinois, mais elle en a profitée pour faire son enquête sur une étrange histoire qu'elle avait lue dans des vieux journaux il y a quelques années.

Il prit une gorgée d'eau.

« Elle m'a dit que si quelque chose devait un jour lui arriver, je devait venir vous trouver ».

« Il lui est donc arrivé quelque chose? » Demanda Reyes.

« Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Vous savez, il existe de nombreuses grottes dans l'État de l'Illinois, mais dans l'une de ces grottes, des choses insolites se sont passées il y a longtemps de ça. Certains ouvriers furent en quelque sorte possédés par quelque chose. Cette histoire a toujours été un mystère pour tout le monde. Certains racontèrent que ce qui s'est passé avait un lien avec la Grotte de Burrows et d'autres soupçonnèrent une force maléfique. Quoi qu'il en soit, Leyla m'a dit que l'agent Reyes se spécialise en meurtres sataniques et démoniaques alors vous pouvez sûrement m'aider ».

Gabe sortit de sa poche de manteau un bout de papier jaunit et il le tendit à l'agent Reyes en prenant nerveusement une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

_**« Une grotte de Galena cesse son exploitation minière à la suite de phénomènes étranges**_

_Dans ce petit patelin de moins de 3 500 habitants, situé en Illinois, une galerie minière a cessée d'extraire du plomb à la suite de nombreuses manifestations mystérieuses. Les ouvriers y entendirent plusieurs fois l'écho de petites clochettes dans le vent. Ce n'était alors là qu'une chose banale jusqu'à ce qu'un mur de flammes obstrue l'entrée de la caverne à trois reprises en empêchant les travailleurs de sortir. Deux miniers furent la proie de brûlures au deuxième degré. À la suite de ces événements, on accorda un congé aux employés. Une fois ceux-ci de retour au travail, l'un d'entre eux assassina son confrère de sang froid et se suicida par la suite. Quand la police locale arriva sur les lieux avec toute l'équipe d'ambulanciers, un ouvrier perdit la raison. Celui-ci agressa un des policiers pour lui voler son arme. Par après, il murmura une phrase incompréhensible en latin et il se tira une balle dans la tête. Par conséquent, l'exploitation de la mince cessa et l'entrée fut condamnée. »_

Une fois la lecture de la coupure de presse terminée, Reyes en déduisit que Leyla avait toujours une fascination pour tout ce qui touchait le paranormal. Elle donna le morceau de journal à Doggett puis elle réfléchi un court instant. C'était peut-être une affaire concernant la démonologie comme Gabe avait l'air de le dire. Par contre, quiconque ayant une bonne connaissance sur les démons pourrait faire de cette histoire une simple blague ou un canular.

Elle demanda plus de détails à Gabe afin de ne pas tirer de conclusions à la hâte.

« Comment a-t-elle fait pour s'introduire dans la grotte si celle-ci a été condamnée? »

« Elle a convaincu un policier qu'il y avait un lien entre l'enquête en cours et l'histoire qui s'est passée dans la mine il y a quelques années. Il a donc conduit Leyla jusqu'à la grotte. Celle-ci avait été condamnée avec de simples planches de bois. Ils les ont dégagées facilement et puis il y entrèrent ».

« Comment savez-vous tout ça? » Questionna Doggett.

« Il y a eu un problème. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais sûrement pas ici en train de discuter avec vous ».

Il fit une pause.

« Leyla s'est mise à explorer les galeries de la caverne avec le policier. Malheureusement, le policier était âgé et il avait des problèmes cardiaques alors il s'est arrêté un moment pour se reposer. Leyla continua son chemin en promettant de revenir rapidement, mais elle ne revint pas. Le policier l'interpella mais il n'eu pas de réponse alors il voulu partir à sa recherche quand elle réapparut soudainement devant lui. Il lui suggéra de partir mais elle refusa. Ensuite, selon les dires du policier, son regard devint vide, comme si elle était possédée et elle le souleva du sol par le cou par la simple force de sa main droite avant de le projeter contre un mur de la grotte. C'est alors que le policier échappa la lampe à l'huile qu'il tenait entre ses mains et le feu prit. Paniqué, le policier courut vers la sortie en boitant et il rapporta tout ce qui s'était passé à son supérieur. Leyla me téléphonait tous les soirs et quand c'est arrivé, elle n'était naturellement pas en mesure de le faire alors j'ai téléphoné aux autorités de Galena pour me renseigner étant donné qu'elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Ils m'ont raconté tout ce que je viens de vous dire. Maintenant, la police locale s'est retirée de cette affaire. Ils veulent faire appel aux fédéraux, mais en attendant, Leyla est toujours dans cette grotte ».

Doggett se leva et demanda à Gabe de bien vouloir les excuser une minute. Celui-ci acquiesça puis sorti du bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » Demanda Doggett à sa collègue.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, le rangement attendra ».

Commissariat de police du comté de Galena, 3h04 PM

Accompagnés de Gabe, Doggett et Reyes arrivèrent au poste de police de la région. Lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent, un jeune policier les regarda derrière un comptoir. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que les deux agents et le jeune homme qui les suivait soient face à lui.

« Je peux vous aider? »

« Nous sommes les agents Doggett et Reyes du FBI. Nous souhaitons voir votre supérieur ».

Doggett et Reyes montrèrent leurs insignes.

« Agent "Dogg-ett"… Marrant votre nom! D'où est-ce que ça vient? »

« C'est nous qui posons les questions alors allez chercher votre patron au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps! » Gronda Reyes au jeune policier afin de l'intimider.

Le policier ne se sentit nullement impressionné par les paroles de l'agent Reyes. Par la suite, il les informa que le shérif était à l'hôpital puisque sa femme allait bientôt accoucher. Reyes lui dit qu'ils étaient les agents qui devaient prendre en charge l'affaire sur laquelle l'agent Harrison enquêtait. Cette fois-ci, le jeune policier blêmit. Il expliqua que c'était son oncle qui avait été dans la grotte avec l'agent Harrison et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il y aille à son tour.

« Je peux vous montrer l'endroit sur la carte mais je n'y mettrai pas les pieds pour tout l'or du monde! Si vous voulez un guide, demandez à Hugh Wade. C'est le seul type qui acceptera de venir avec vous. Il est dans la pièce d'à côté ».

Grotte Inconnue, Galena, Illinois 3h56 PM

Après avoir mangé un peu, Doggett et Reyes partirent ensemble, en direction de la grotte, accompagnés de Wade. Gabe était resté avec l'autre policier au commissariat par mesure de sécurité. En arrivant sur les lieux, c'était exactement comme Gabe l'avait mentionné quelques heures plus tôt. Les plaques de bois condamnant l'entrée avaient été retirées.

Ils entrèrent donc sans difficulté et allumèrent leurs torches. La caverne était silencieuse et extrêmement sombre. Ils n'y entendirent que le bruit des petits cailloux de sable craquer sous leurs pieds.

15 Minutes plus tard

Ayant suivi le seul et unique tunnel depuis l'entrée, ils arrivèrent à une intersection de plusieurs galeries. Doggett vit une lampe à l'huile carbonisée sur le sol à côté d'un gros rocher puis il fit signe à sa collègue de venir y jeter un coup d'œil. C'était sans doute la lampe à l'huile de George Grant, le policier qui avait conduit et guidé l'agent Harrison dans cet endroit. Les trois agents de police regardèrent attentivement le sol et les parois de la grotte à l'aide de leurs lampes de poche afin d'y découvrir un indice quelconque, mais sans résultat.

« Je crois que c'est ici que l'agent Harrison a agressée Grant. Je ne peux pas le prouver, mais tout va s'en dire que la scène s'est produite ici-même ». Affirma Doggett.

« Pourquoi votre agent ne s'y trouve pas dans ce cas! » Interrogea Wade.

« Je n'ai malheureusement aucune réponse à vous fournir mais je compte bien retrouver l'agent Harrison et savoir ce qui s'est passé en ces lieux ».

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous comptez y arriver car permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer, agent Doggett, que nous n'avons pas la moindre piste et que le tunnel principal débouche vers sept autres souterrains ».

N'écoutant plus la discussion entre Doggett et Wade, Reyes avançait lentement vers un des sept tunnels qui s'offraient à eux. L'air songeuse, elle dirigea sa torche et la lumière qui l'accompagnait vers l'extrémité du couloir. Ayant remarqué sa coéquipière s'éloigner et se diriger vers le sixième tunnel, il interrompit sa conversation avec Wade pour aller rejoindre Reyes. Elle se tenait debout en scrutant les ténèbres devant elle, sans faire le moindre geste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Doggett.

Reyes se retourna sans dire un mot.

« Monica? »

« Vous entendez? » Dit-elle calmement.

Doggett et Wade tendirent l'oreille. On pouvait distinguer un très faible son de clochettes provenant du fin fond du sixième tunnel. Reyes crut que, n'ayant aucun autre indice pour le moment, ils se devaient d'emprunter le chemin du tunnel numéro six. Doggett et Wade approuvèrent l'idée de Reyes d'un signe de la tête. Ils s'introduisirent donc dans ce fameux tunnel obscur et mystérieux d'où des petites clochettes se faisaient entendre.

À peine fut-ils entrés que le sol se mit à trembler et de ce fait, il provoqua un écroulement de pierres. Le plafond se fissura et la terre commença à envahir le souterrain. Les deux agents fédéraux ainsi que le policier se ruèrent du côté opposé à la chute de sable et aux écroulements de roches afin de les éviter. En courant, le pied de Doggett se coinça dans une pioche de mineur et il trébucha. Par chance, il se dégagea rapidement et il continua à courir vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un croisement de deux autres galeries. Ne voyant plus sa collègue, il cria son nom à plusieurs reprises mais il n'eut pas de réponse. C'est alors qu'en regardant sans cesse dans les deux passages qui se trouvaient face à lui en se demandant lequel choisir, il finit par apercevoir une mince silhouette ombrageuse dans la noirceur du tunnel de gauche. Supposant que c'était Reyes ou bien peut-être Harrison, il marcha rapidement en direction de cette ombre étrange. À mi-chemin entre la silhouette que Doggett avait vu et le début du tunnel, l'entrée fut complètement obstruée par un amas de terre sablonneuse et par de grosses roches. Doggett ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour à présent. Il était coincé et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'avancer droit devant lui.

Dans le tunnel de droite

Tout était redevenu calme et grâce au ciel, elle était en vie. Malheureusement, Reyes ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son partenaire. Elle l'avait totalement perdu de vue pendant l'écroulement. « Pour vu qu'il soit vivant » se dit-elle à elle-même en reprenant son souffle. Wade se trouvait à ses côtés. Il était terrorisé par ce qui venait de se produire et il remarqua, en regardant autour de lui, que Doggett ne les avait pas suivi. Son regard croisa celui de Reyes.

« Il faut le retrouver ». Dit-elle avec détermination.

« On ne devrait pas retourner là-bas. C'est dangereux ».

« Il est hors de question qu'on l'abandonne, il est peut-être blessé! Vous avez le choix; vous me suivez ou vous m'attendez ici ».

Wade soupira et il suivit Reyes vers le lieu de l'effondrement. En chemin, Reyes entendit une voix murmurer quelque chose en espagnol. Elle ne distingua pas avec exactitude ce que la voix avait murmurée mais ça semblait être une mise en garde. Reyes regarda autour d'elle et n'y vit rien qui pouvait être vu comme une menace ou un danger.

« Vous avez entendu ça? » Demanda-t-elle au policier.

« Entendu quoi? »

Elle avança d'un pas comme pour tendre l'oreille et soudainement, un mur de flammes lui coupa la route en la faisant trébucher sur le sol. Elle se releva sur le champ avec l'aide de Wade et la voix se fit de nouveau entendre. Cette fois, Reyes compris ce qu'elle lui dit et Wade l'entendit.

« Va la pequeña rana ausente ». (Fuis cet endroit petite grenouille)

Face aux mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, Reyes fut ébranlée. Il n'y avait que sa grand-mère du Mexique qui l'interpellait de la sorte. Quand elle était jeune, Reyes passait ses journées à jouer à la corde à danser et c'était pour cela que sa grand-mère l'avait surnommée "petite grenouille". Malheureusement, la pauvre femme mourut d'une crise cardiaque à l'âge de 86 ans. Reyes fut très bouleversée par sa mort.

« Grand-mère? » Lança Reyes, comme si elle espérait voir miraculeusement sa vieille mamie apparaître devant elle.

Un temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« C'était…C'était la voix de ma grand-mère. Je ne comprends pas, elle est morte depuis 9 ans. Elle a dit de fuir cet endroit ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? »

« Je n'en sait rien, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut retrouver Doggett et l'agent Harrison puis quitter cette grotte le plus vite possible ».

Dans le tunnel de gauche

De son côté, Doggett n'étais guère plus avancé. L'ombre qu'il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant avait disparue. De plus, comme si sa situation n'était pas assez désespérée, les piles de sa torche l'abandonnèrent. Il se retrouva alors seul dans la noirceur la plus totale. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de longer un côté du tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa collègue ou une sortie. Pourtant, après une vingtaine de minutes à longer le corridor, il n'y avait toujours rien à l'exception du noir. Doggett commença à croire qu'à la place d'une éventuelle sortie, il ne trouverait que la mort. À ce moment, une main agrippa la sienne. Sur le coup, Doggett fut effrayé mais ce qui le tenait ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal. Il se retourna lentement puis il aperçu la personne à qui la main appartenait. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Il devait sans doute s'être endormi en marchant ou bien il était mort.

« Bonjour papa ». Dit la petite voix.

« Luke! »

Le petit garçon se contenta de sourire et de donner à son père la lampe au kérosène qu'il avait entre les mains afin d'éclairer le tunnel. Doggett prit la lampe sans quitter son fils du regard.

Ce qui lui arrivait dépassait sa pensée. Il s'agenouilla quelques secondes devant son enfant pour le regarder attentivement afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Ensuite, il le serra dans ses bras. Le garçonnet fit de même. Par la suite, Luke se libéra de l'étreinte de son père et il recula de quelques pas.

« Suis-moi ».

Luke avança de quelques mètres. Doggett le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit souterrain et ils l'empruntèrent.

Un peu plus loin dans le tunnel de droite

Reyes et Wade avaient renoncés à retourner sur les lieux de l'écroulement lorsque Wade avait, à son tour, essayé de franchir le mur de flammes et s'était brûlé. Ils avaient donc continué leur chemin en espérant s'en sortir vivants. Tout à coup, les petites clochettes se firent de nouveau entendre. Reyes et Wade arrêtèrent d'avancer. Une chaleur commença à se faire ressentir. C'était comme s'ils se trouvaient au centre de la terre. La température augmentait continuellement, mais le bruit de petites cloches avait cessé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda nerveusement Wade.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre mais soyons sur nos gardes et… »

« Et quoi? »

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls ».

À cet instant, ils entendirent une troisième respiration. Celle-ci était plus forte et plus lourde que celle d'un être humain. En même temps, Wade aperçut deux lueurs ovales rouges à moins d'un mètre d'eux. On aurait dit des yeux. Il éclaira le tunnel devant lui. Il n'y avait rien. Plus de lumières étranges. Pendant ce temps, la chaleur devenait insupportable. Wade abaissa sa torche et les yeux rouges étaient de nouveau là. Il se tourna vers Reyes qui semblait avoir des vertiges.

« Vous savez ce qui se que c'est? » Interrogea Wade en passant le bras gauche de Reyes autour de son cou afin de l'aider à rester debout.

« Un démon gardien je crois. Il protège quelque chose et il nous voit comme une menace. On ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Si on ne quitte pas cet endroit, il pourrait nous tuer ». Dit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Wade était un peu septique face à se que Reyes venait de lui raconter, mais il ne voulait pas rester ici pour savoir si elle disait vrai ou non. Il voulu reculer seulement il n'y arriva point. Un mur se trouvait derrière lui. Wade n'y comprenait plus rien. Ce mur ne pouvait pas être là puisque Reyes et lui étaient arrivés par ce chemin. Malheureusement, avant qu'il ne puisse tenter autre chose, la chaleur lui fit perdre connaissance. Son corps glissa sur le mur et se déposa sur le sol avec celui de Reyes.

Dans un recoin éclairé de la grotte

Reyes commençait à reprendre conscience. Elle était étendue sur le sable et elle était toujours dans la caverne. Mis à part l'épuisement, elle allait bien. Wade se trouvait près d'elle, adossé contre un rocher. Il y avait de nombreuses torches de feu fixées aux parois de cette partie de la grotte qui éclairaient la place. Reyes ignorait combien de temps elle avait été inconsciente et combien de temps elle pourrait tenir. En s'assoyant à son tour, elle regarda autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'agent Harrison assise derrière elle. Harrison était un peu amochée mais elle se portait plutôt bien pour l'instant. Lorsque Reyes voulue se lever pour s'approcher d'elle, la main de Wade l'en empêcha. Elle voulue libérer son bras de la poigne du policier, mais celui-ci serra plus fort afin qu'elle ne bouge pas.

« Lâchez-moi! » Ordonna Reyes.

« Vous ne bougerai pas d'ici, c'est compris ». Dit Wade en menaçant Reyes de son arme.

Reyes voulue protester à l'aide de son arme, mais elle ne se trouvait plus dans son étui. Wade devait la lui avoir volé pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Reyes n'avait pas le choix, elle devait faire ce qu'il lui demanderait. À ce moment, le policier lui mit les menottes et les serra le plus fort possible. Ensuite, il quitta les lieux en promettant de revenir rapidement avec une surprise. Reyes voulue profiter de son absence pour se libérer de ses liens mais dès qu'elle bougea ses bras, les menottes qui la retenait prisonnière lui firent extrêmement mal.

« Vous êtes venue avec l'agent Doggett? » Demanda Harrison à Reyes.

« Oui, mais j'ignore s'il est encore en vie. Il y a eu un écroulement et on s'est perdu de vue ».

« Un jour, Scully fut kidnappée et séquestrée par un ancien collègue, Jack Willis. Cependant, cet homme ayant l'apparence de l'agent Willis prétendait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait menottée Scully à un calorifère pendant des heures. Finalement, Mulder arriva à temps et il sauva Scully ».

Reyes esquissa un sourire en espérant avoir le même destin que Scully autrefois. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas se faire trop d'illusions. Elle allait peut-être mourir ici avec l'agent Harrison.

« Que vous est-il arrivé? » Demanda Reyes tout en essayant de trouver une solution.

« Je ne sais plus. J'explorait un tunnel avec un policier de la région et tout à coup je me suis réveillée ici ».

Un temps.

« C'est Gabe qui vous a mit au courant? »

« Oui, il nous a tout dit ».

2 Minutes plus tard, Dans un petit souterrain

Doggett suivait toujours son fils dans le petit tunnel. Soudainement, Luke s'arrêta près de la sortie du souterrain en fixant le vide. Doggett se demanda pourquoi il avait cessé d'avancer. Il regarda devant lui et il ne vit que l'extrémité du tunnel dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne semblait y avoir rien d'anormal. Doggett précéda Luke puis il sorti du petit passage. Ensuite, il se retourna et le tunnel dans lequel Luke se trouvait disparu. C'était devenu un mur de pierre. Rien de plus. Doggett frappa dans le mur en espérant qu'il se brise et que le tunnel réapparaisse devant lui.

« Luke! » Cria-t-il en tirant une balle dans le mur.

« Agent Doggett! »

Doggett sursauta puis il fit face à son interlocuteur. C'était Hugh Wade. Doggett fut très soulagé de retrouver le policier, mais il ne vit Reyes nulle part.

« Nous vous avons cherché partout ».

« Où est l'agent Reyes? »

« Elle est juste à côté. Nous avons trouvé votre autre agent. Tout le monde va bien ».

« Allons-y ». Affirma Doggett en devançant Wade.

Dans un recoin éclairé de la grotte

Reyes avait entendu son collègue hurler. Bien qu'elle ignorait pourquoi Doggett avait crié le nom de Luke, elle fut heureuse de le savoir en vie, mais inquiète par les paroles qu'elle avait entendue. Ensuite, Reyes jeta un coup d'œil à Harrison. Son teint était devenu très pâle. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps et elle était également menottée. Subitement, Doggett émergea d'un tunnel, suivi de Wade.

« Monica! » Dit Doggett en voyant sa collègue.

À cet instant, Wade, qui était toujours derrière Doggett, sorti l'arme de Reyes qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa poche de pantalon. Il visa Doggett qui s'était agenouillé près de Reyes. Ayant le dos tourné, Doggett ne pouvait avoir connaissance de ce que Wade se préparait à faire. Il n'y eu que Reyes qui le vit faire puisque Harrison était trop faible pour pouvoir se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ses forces devaient lui servir à rester en vie.

« John, attention! » Avertit Reyes.

Doggett se leva aussitôt pour faire face au danger, mais Wade avait déjà pressé la détente. Malgré tout, Doggett tira trois coups de feu. Wade les reçus en pleine poitrine. Il resta un moment immobile puis il s'écroula sur le sol. Doggett eu le temps de voir une sorte de vapeur quitter le corps du policier et disparaître dans l'obscurité d'un tunnel. Doggett avait réussi à esquiver la balle. Il respira profondément en reprenant son calme.

« Agent Doggett… »

Doggett tourna la tête vers l'agent Harrison. Celle-ci lui pointa Reyes du regard. En effet, Doggett avait bien évité la balle, mais Reyes se trouvait devant lui au moment ou Wade avait tiré. Ce fut alors Reyes qui reçue la balle lorsque son partenaire s'était relevé. Son du sang ruisselait sur le sable. Le cœur de Doggett se serra. Il s'approcha de Reyes pour l'examiner en se disant que ça serait bien que Scully soit avec eux en ce moment. Le projectile avait légèrement heurté le poumon gauche de Reyes. Doggett se mordit les lèvres. Il se sentait horriblement coupable de s'être levé.

« Elle va bien? » Demanda Harrison.

« La balle a touché un poumon ». Lui dit Doggett, les yeux remplient d'eau.

« Il y a quelques années, une femme des cavernes attaqua Mulder dans le New Jersey et elle lui blessa un poumon. Naturellement, ce fut douloureux mais il s'en est tiré…Elle s'en tirera aussi agent Doggett ».

Doggett lui fit un signe de la tête pour la remercier. Par la suite, il enleva son veston et il l'utilisa pour arrêter le saignement de la blessure de sa collègue. En même temps, il remarqua qu'elle était solidement menottée. Il alla donc fouiller Wade afin de trouver les clés pour libérer Reyes ainsi que Harrison. Leurs poignets étaient en sang tellement Wade les avaient serrés. Doggett offrit à l'agent Harrison les quelques biscuits qui traînaient par chance dans une de ses pochettes. Par après, il retourna auprès de Reyes. Elle respirait avec un peu de difficulté et respiration n'était pas régulière.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû recevoir cette balle Monica. Elle m'était destinée. C'était moi qu'elle devait atteindre…Et non toi ». Murmura-t-il, la tête baissée.

Commissariat de police du comté de Galena, 9:13 PM

Gabe se trouvait toujours au poste de police. Il était sorti pendant la journée pour se changer les idées, mais maintenant que la nuit était tombée, il était extrêmement inquiet. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Doggett et de Reyes. Par contre, il en avait beaucoup appris sur la région à force de parler avec Sam Grant, l'officier qui les avait accueillit lors que leur arrivée. Soudainement, un homme mystérieux entra dans le commissariat.

« Je suis l'agent Peed. J'arrive de Washington pour enquêter sur la disparition d'un agent fédéral; Leyla Harrison ».

« Je suis désolé, mais les agents chargés de continuer l'enquête son déjà là ».

« C'est impossible, le bureau n'a envoyé personne d'autre avant moi ».

À cet instant, Grant se tourna vers Gabe en attente d'une bonne explication de sa part.

Grotte Inconnue, Galena, Illinois, 11h26 PM

Cela faisait environ deux heures que Doggett et Harrison essayaient de trouver la sortie, mais en vain. De plus, à force de porter Reyes d'un bout à l'autre de la caverne, Doggett était exténué.

« Accroche-toi Monica ». Lui dit doucement Doggett.

« Vous savez, un jour, Mulder et Scully… »

Doggett s'arrêta brusquement et jeta un regard noir à Harrison.

« D'accord…Une autre fois ».

Ils continuèrent donc à marcher quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas s'avancer vers eux. Ensuite, des voix se mêlèrent aux pas.

« Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes, Agent Harrison, Officier Wade, vous nous entendez? »

« Par ici! » Cria Doggett.

Par la suite, Doggett et Harrison rencontrèrent les autres agents venus à leur rescousse.

« Où est l'officier Wade? » Interrogea un des hommes.

« Il est mort, mais l'agent Reyes à besoin de soins médicaux de toute urgence ».

« J'ai l'ordre de vous emmener tous le plus vite possible dans l'hôpital le plus proche ».

Hôpital le plus proche, Le jour suivant, 11:01 AM

Doggett et Harrison passèrent des examens afin de s'assurer de leur état de santé. Les résultats conclurent qu'ils étaient en parfaite santé, mis à part un peu de fatigue. Quant à Reyes, elle était sortie des urgences depuis une heure. Doggett et Harrison allèrent voir comment elle se portait. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, un docteur les arrêta.

« Vous êtes ses collègues, c'est ça? »

« Oui ». Lui dit Doggett en évitant le regard du toubib.

« Comment va-t-elle? » Demanda Harrison.

« On m'a dit que vous viendriez ».

Il fit une pause.

« Elle est encore faible mais elle va s'en sortir, ne vous en faites pas. Un peu de repos et de soins et elle sera sur pieds ». Affirma le docteur, l'air confiant.

« Peut-on aller la voir? » Questionna Doggett.

« Bien sûr. Elle est éveillée je crois ».

Doggett et Harrison entrèrent dans la pièce. Reyes était assise sur son lit. Harrison ferma la porte derrière elle puis elle s'avança jusqu'au bout de la couchette tandis que Doggett alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Reyes. Sentant la culpabilité l'envahir, Doggett ne su quoi dire. Reyes mit sa main sur le bras de Doggett.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher John ». Lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Son regard croisa ensuite celui de Harrison. Elle lui sourit, heureuse de la savoir saine et sauve.

Trois jours plus tard, Siège du FBI, Nouvelle-Orléans, 7:51 AM

Doggett était arrivé tôt au travail ce matin. Par contre, il n'y fit pas grand-chose sauf tourner en rond. Reyes devait sortir de l'hôpital cette journée-là. Pendant la journée précédente, Gabe lui avait téléphoné pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé au poste de police. Il lui mentionna qu'un agent nommé Peed était venu pour terminer l'enquête en cours. Étant donné les circonstances, Gabe se dû de lui expliquer la situation. Ensuite, l'homme affirma qu'il irait chercher des renforts et téléphoner au siège de FBI de la Nouvelle-Orléans afin d'en informer Pearson. C'est une chance d'ailleurs car sans lui, personne ne serait sorti vivant de cette foutue grotte. La malchance c'était que l'agent Harrison était consigné à faire du travail de bureau pour un mois. Pour ce qui était de Doggett et Reyes, Pearson devait venir leur rendre une petite visite avant le dîner. Au même moment, Reyes entra dans le bureau.

« Bonjour John ».

« Salut Monica ».

Elle s'avança vers lui.

« Tu as l'air en forme » Lui dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

« Oui, ça va ». Dit-elle en s'adossant sur un classeur.

« Bien ».

« John…Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu as prononcé le nom de Luke dans cette grotte? »

Doggett se senti embarrassé de lui dire qu'il avait vu son fils et qu'il avait même pu lui le serrer dans ses bras comme s'il était réel. Elle était pourtant la seule personne qui pourrait le croire. Reyes avait même plus de chances d'y croire que Doggett lui-même. Il lui fit donc le récit de ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Je crois savoir ce qu'était cette grotte ».

Doggett la regardant en attendant une réponse.

« Un passage entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts ».

« Monica, c'est impossible ».

« Réfléchi un peu. Tu as vu Luke dans ses tunnels ou du moins son esprit et moi quand j'étais avec Wade, j'ai entendu ma grand-mère me parler. Je ne l'ai pas vue mais j'ai reconnu sa voix. Par la suite, nous avons été témoins d'une chose étrange. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'on s'aurait cru en enfer. De plus, la plupart des démons peuvent créer des flammes de façon spontanée, mais la plupart des démons faisant des bruits de clochettes sont de type protecteur. Ils défendent un lieu ou un objet spécial. Donc, ce démon était prêt à tout pour empêcher qui que se soit de découvrir le portail conduisant dans le monde des morts ».

« Je crois que tu as passé trop de temps avec l'agent Mulder ».

« Je peux te le prouver. Nous retournerons dans l'Illinois et... »

« Vous n'irez nulle part! » Gronda Pearson en entrant dans le bureau.

« Écoutez, je… »

Pearson coupa Reyes avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase.

« C'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Vous avez quitté le bureau sans prévenir pour partir à la chasse au démon dans l'Illinois et retrouver l'agent Harrison qui était porté disparue. Je peux comprendre que ce fut une collègue et que vous teniez à la retrouver, mais cette affaire ne vous avait pas été confiée. C'est une chance que Washington m'a prévenu de toute cette histoire ».

« Ce n'est pas l'agent Peed qui vous a mit au courant? » Demanda Doggett à sa supérieure.

« L'agent Peed est décédé il y a de ça huit mois. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ».

« Comment! »

« Écoutez agent Doggett, cet homme est mort en exerçant ses fonctions il y a plusieurs mois ».

Doggett regarda Reyes un instant en repensant à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, la grotte a été condamnée avec de la dynamite alors pas question d'essayer d'y entrer à nouveau c'est clair. Quant à vous deux, vous êtes condamnés à une semaine de congé forcé. Vous allez avoir tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour faire votre rangement ». Leur dit Pearson d'un ton sarcastique avant de quitter les lieux.

Doggett et Reyes se regardèrent un moment, perplexes.

« Au boulot John! » Lança Reyes à Doggett en lui donnant un chiffon dans les mains.

**FIN**


End file.
